Gundam Gym Class
by Myuu
Summary: Differents sports are played....but the insanity is the same.
1. sticks and shinigami

Gundam Gym Class  
  
"Ok class today we'll start off by doing stretches!!" They all sigh but start warming up. Duo is betting Wufei (while doing jumping jacks) on how many push ups Heero can do. Heero is muttering "omae au korosu" under his breath. Relena is doing the splits, Quatre is trying to copy her but falls over. Hilde is running on the spot as fast as she can while watching Treize and Zechs running races-they always tie and that just frustrates them so they keep at it. Lady Un is doing cartwheels nearby trying to catch Treize's attention and Trowa is just watching everything with an amused expression on his face.   
* * *  
"Lets try some Hockey now said the teacher handing out sticks." " Duo and Heero are offense, Trowa and Quatre are defense." "What about me?" yells Wufei. "Wufei you can be goalie." "What an outrage! I demand justice! The only position I could possibly play is offense!!" "Play goalie or go to the office!!!"The teacher regains his composure and walks to the other group. Ok, Relena and Hilde offense-" S'cuse me but how can I play offense if I am a pacifist?" protested Relena. " "I'm sure you can handle it"sighs the teacher."Zechs and lady Un are defense, Treize is goalie." Just then Noin came running in. " Am I late?" "No you can be referee Noin."  
  
"Let the game begin!" said Noin as she dropped the puck grabbing her hand away just in time to avoid being hit with a stick. Surprisingly Relena gets it off of Heero but gets it taken by Trowa at the defense line-who gets it taken by Hilde. In the meantime Duo looks at his stick. Realizing it looks just like a scythe he yells SHINIGAMI HAS RETURNED!!! and swings it at Hilde's feet tripping her (Noin yells penalty but nobody pays attention). The puck slides away and Zechs gets it but bumps into the wall because Heero bodychecks him. Zech's helmet had fallen over his eyes so his fight with Heero doesn't last long.The puck bounces to Quatre who has never played Hockey before so he yells "fore!" and whacks the ball ahead while hitting Wufei in the head with his stick from behind. Wufei gets really mad and starts chasing Quatre around in circles while Relena takes advantage of the open net and scores. Then Wufei gets madder and starts chasing her. Heero runs after him yelling "stop!!!!" Soon everyone starts running after Wufei. Duo sees them coming and Relena dodges out of the way just as Duo whacks Wufei in the stomach and he falls down. The rest of the players fell on top of him unable to stop in time. Duo takes the puck and repeatedly shoots it in the net. This is too much for Treize the goalie so he squirms trying to get free. This makes the pile shift and everybody falls over. Duo stands on top of them holding his stick and laughing his head off. Then the tacher comes back and sends everyone except Noin to detention. 


	2. fumbles in the mud

Gundam Football  
  
A week later the Gundam class had to go for gym again. They were supposed to be streching but most were doing their homework because they had a very big assignment due next class. The teacher sighed and grabbed the paper and pencils from the group. "Ok forget warming up lets play some Football!" Quarterbacks-Quatre and Trowa and the rest of you can go where ever you want. They spread out and the teacher blew the whistle. Quatre threw the ball to Wufei who doged everybody but got tackled by Noin at the last second. Now the field was damp so Wufei got his white clothes all dirty. He wasn't happy (ARRRRRGGG!!!!) but Noin had already left so he tackled Heero because he had to tackle somebody. Heero dove for Wufei but he was already gone. This time Quatre threw the ball to Trowa-who wasn't on his team so Trowa started running but got tackled by Catherine. How embarassing he mumbled as he walked away.   
  
Trowa threw the ball to Duo who ran for a few seconds but bumped into Dorothy who was coming to tackle him and they both fell down. Dorothy landed on Duo's braid ahhhh! he yelled she got up gave him an evil smile and walked away leaving him looking at his braid to make sure it was ok. Then Trowa threw the ball to Treize who ran all the way down the field and getting a touchdown-which he bragged about for the rest of the class. Relena did a kickoff and the ball hit Zechs in the head bumping his helmet off so Noin grabbed the ball- and Zech's helmet and scored a touchdown.   
  
The game was now tied and everyone was looking pretty muddy. Quatre took the kickoff and kicked the ball so hard that he fell over backwards. Duo caught it but dropped it when Hilde hit him in the face with a mudball. Catherine took a handful of mud and but a streak under each eye."To look more professional" she said when Relena looked at her. Quatre threw the ball. Hilde got it but slipped on the mud and fell down. Quatre threw the ball to Treize and he started running down the field. Now by this time everyone had gotten fed up with all Treizes bragging so they all started chasing him.  
  
Trieze got tackled by Heero and couldn't see where he was going so he banged into the goalpost. As he fell the ball slipped from his hands and Quatre caught it but fell against Wufei who was coming up behind him so the ball flew into the air. Duo jumped to catch it but Trowa got it first and they both fell on top of the goalpost. The rest of the team tried to grab the ball and they all fell down. Noin was the only one left standing so she grabbed the football and calmly walked over the line."Touchdown!" Just then the teacher walked outside. He stared at them for a moment "...Everybody go take a shower!!!" 


End file.
